IBM Diskettes and the like are customarily enclosed in a jacket forming a cartridge which is stored in a removable protective envelope. Ten such envelopes are stored in a box, the boxes serving as desk top mini files. The enveloped are tabbed for color coding and color coded black identification labels are provided for the operator's use. The purpose of this invention is to provide a storage unit for receiving the contents of such boxes all in one unit, color coded for use which will be light in weight, durable and constitute an insulation to heat and shock for the diskettes stored therein. No such storage units are known to be available for this purpose at this time.